


Slytherin Wolf

by Erika_Rexen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Community: sshg_giftfest, Fan Art, Gift Art, Jewelry, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erika_Rexen/pseuds/Erika_Rexen
Summary: Gift for DarkrivertempestRecipient: rivertempestTitle: Slytherin Wolf PendentArtist: Erika_RexenPairing: Severus / Hermione (SSHGRL trio in the fic that inspired this)Disclaimer:  All recognizable characters belong to JK Rowling and associates. No copyright infringement intended.Rating: Kid safe visually





	Slytherin Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darkrivertempest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrivertempest/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Craft Materials: Seraphinite stone wrapped in Silver wire. In the chlorite group, it's a sage green stone with silvery feather-like chatoyant fibers caused by mica inclusions, and it comes from Eastern Siberia, Russia. Tarnished Silver cast wolf. And clear, Crystal Opal, with brilliant purple fire. All parts were purchased at various Gem & Mineral shows. 
> 
> Technical Summary: After some further inquiry by our Magic Mods, I learned that my Recipient adored the colors sage green & purple, loved wolves, and also loved Silver for jewelry. Feeling that Seraphinite captures the essence of Slytherin by combining shimmering silver accents to a deep green stone, I chose it as my pendant base for Severus Wolf. Once my base stone was chosen, I assembled the parts and wrapped it, then used Jeweler's Epoxy to attach the Silver wolf. Held in mind that my Recipient liked purple, I searched through several small bags of my loose Crystal Opals for the deepest purple fired opal. Which I then very gently sanded by hand (opal is very fragile outside of a matrix) into the shape of the Full Moon, and attached it to the stone with clear epoxy. I used a Crystal Opal because I wanted the texture of the Seraphinite to add dimension to the clear stone, making it look more like the Moon's surface. Gave it a large jump ring as the bail, this way it can be hung on a variety of necklaces or torc type neck band. 
> 
> Author's Note / Symbolism: Excerpt from DarkRiverTempest's fic, on AO3, "Company of Wolves". "When the full black and tawny-colored wolves crested the ridge above her, they howled in unison, sending ripples along her spine until she was compelled to answer them. Obeying an urge deep within, she loped towards them to be greeted with enthusiastic licks and playful romping from both. The moon high in the sky, light illuminated..." This inspired the pendant's wolf, the blackened wolf with only highlights of silver is Severus waiting for Hermione to join them under the full moon for play, and much more. 
> 
> This pendant was made by Erika and I do not give permission for anyone to copy any image or idea from this one of a kind piece. All copyright laws apply.


End file.
